gravitywikiaorg_id-20200215-history
Hidrogen
}} Hidrogen (bahasa Latin: hydrogenium, dari bahasa Yunani: hydro: air, genes: membentuk) adalah unsur kimia pada tabel periodik yang memiliki simbol H''' dan nomor atom 1. Pada suhu dan tekanan standar, hidrogen tidak berwarna, tidak berbau, bersifat non-logam, bervalensi tunggal, dan merupakan gas diatomik yang sangat mudah terbakar. Dengan massa atom 1,00794 amu, hidrogen adalah unsur teringan di dunia. Hidrogen juga adalah unsur paling melimpah dengan persentase kira-kira 75% dari total massa unsur alam semesta. Kebanyakan bintang dibentuk oleh hidrogen dalam keadaan plasma. Senyawa hidrogen relatif langka dan jarang dijumpai secara alami di bumi, dan biasanya dihasilkan secara industri dari berbagai senyawa hidrokarbon seperti metana. Hidrogen juga dapat dihasilkan dari air melalui proses elektrolisis, namun proses ini secara komersial lebih mahal daripada produksi hidrogen dari gas alam. Isotop hidrogen yang paling banyak dijumpai di alam adalah protium, yang inti atomnya hanya mempunyai proton tunggal dan tanpa neutron. Senyawa ionik hidrogen dapat bermuatan positif (kation) ataupun negatif (anion). Hidrogen dapat membentuk senyawa dengan kebanyakan unsur dan dapat dijumpai dalam air dan senyawa-senyawa organik. Hidrogen sangat penting dalam reaksi asam basa yang mana banyak rekasi ini melibatkan pertukaran proton antar molekul terlarut. Oleh karena hidrogen merupakan satu-satunya atom netral yang persamaan Schrödingernya dapat diselesaikan secara analitik, kajian pada energetika dan ikatan atom hidrogen memainkan peran yang sangat penting dalam perkembangan mekanika kuantum. Sifat kimia Kelarutan dan karakteristik hidrogen dengan berbagai macam logam merupakan subyek yang sangat penting dalam bidang metalurgi (karena perapuhan hidrogen dapat terjadi pada kebanyakan logam ) dan dalam riset pengembangan cara yang aman untuk meyimpan hidrogen sebagai bahan bakar. Hidrogen sangatlah larut dalam berbagai senyawa yang terdiri dari logam tanah nadir dan logam transisi dan dapat dilarutkan dalam logam kristal maupun logam amorf. Kelarutan hidrogen dalam logam disebabkan oleh distorsi setempat ataupun ketidakmurnian dalam kekisi hablur logam. Pembakaran thumb|250px|left|Hidrogen sangatlah mudah terbakar di udara bebas. Peristiwa [[musibah Hindenburg|meledaknya pesawat Hindenburg pada tanggal 6 Mei 1937.]] Gas hidrogen sangat mudah terbakar dan akan terbakar pada konsentrasi serendah 4% H2 di udara bebas. Entalpi pembakaran hidrogen adalah -286 kJ/mol . Hidrogen terbakar menurut persamaan kimia: : 2 H2(g) + O2(g) → 2 H2O(l) + 572 kJ (286 kJ/mol)Energy is per mole of the combustible material, Hydrogen. 286 kJ/mol Ketika dicampur dengan oksigen dalam berbagai perbandingan, hidrogen meledak seketika disulut dengan api dan akan meledak sendiri pada temperatur 560 °C. Lidah api hasil pembakaran hidrogen-oksigen murni memancarkan gelombang ultraviolet dan hampir tidak terlihat dengan mata telanjang. Oleh karena itu, sangatlah sulit mendeteksi terjadinya kebocoran hidrogen secara visual. Kasus meledaknya pesawat Hindenburg adalah salah satu contoh terkenal dari pembakaran hidrogen. Karakteristik lainnya dari api hidrogen adalah nyala api cenderung menghilang dengan cepat di udara, sehingga kerusakan akibat ledakan hidrogen lebih ringan dari ledakan hidrokarbon. Dalam kasus kecelakaan Hidenburg, dua pertiga dari penumpang pesawat selamat dan kebanyakan kasus meninggal disebabkan oleh terbakarnya bahan bakar diesel yang bocor. H2 bereaksi secara langsung dengan unsur-unsur oksidator lainnya. Ia bereaksi dengan spontan dan hebat pada suhu kamar dengan klorin dan fluorin, menghasilkan hidrogen halida berupa hidrogen klorida dan hidrogen fluorida. Aras tenaga elektron thumb|200px|right|Gambaran atom hidrogen yang menampakkan diameter atom dua kali lebih besar dari jari-jari [[model Bohr(citra tidak berskala).]] Aras tenaga keadaan dasar elektron pada atom hidrogen adalah −13.6 eV, yang ekuivalen dengan foton ultraviolet kira-kira 92 nm. Aras tenaga hidrogen dapat dihitung dengan cukup akurat menggunakan model atom Bohr yang menggambarkan elektron beredar mengelilingi proton dengan analogi Bumi beredar mengelilingi matahari. Oleh karena diskretisasi momentum sudut yang dipostulatkan pada awal mekanika kuantum oleh Bohr, elektron pada model Bohr hanya dapat menempati jarak-jarak tertentu saja dari proton dan oleh karena itu hanya beberapa energi tertentu saja yang diperbolehkan. Deskripsi atom hidrogen yang lebih akurat didapatkan dengan perlakuan mekanika kuantum murni menggunakan persamaan Schrödinger atau dengan perumusan integral lintasan Feyman untuk menghitung rapat kementakan elektron di sekitar proton. Bentuk-bentuk molekul unsur thumb|right|300px|Jejak pertama yang terlihat pada hidrogen cair di dalam [[bilik gelembung di Bevatron]] Terdapat dua jenis molekul diatomik hidrogen yang berbeda berdasarkan spin relatif inti. Dalam bentuk ortohidrogen, spin dari dua proton adalah paralel dan dalam keadaan triplet; dalam bentuk parahidrogen, spin-nya adalah antiparalel dan dalam keadaan singlet. Pada keadaan standar, gas hidrogen terdiri dari 25% bentuk para dan 75% bentuk orto, juga dikenal dengan sebutan "bentuk normal". Rasio kesetimbangan antara ortohidrogen dan parahidrogen tergantung pada termperatur. Namun oleh karena bentuk orto dalam keadaan tereksitasi, bentuk ini tidaklah stabil dan tidak bisa dimurnikan. Pada suhu yang sangat rendah, hampir semua hidrogen yang ada adalah dalam bentuk parahidrogen. Sifat fisik dari parahidrogen murni berbeda sedikit dengan "bentuk normal". Perbedaan orto/para juga terdapat pada molekul yang terdiri dari atom hidrogen seperti air dan metilena. Antarubahan yang tidak dikatalis antara H2 para dan orto meningkat seiring dengan meningkatnya temperatur; oleh karenanya H2 yang diembunkan dengan cepat mengandung banyak hidrogen dalam bentuk orto yang akan berubah menjadi bentuk para dengan sangat lambat. Nisbah orto/para pada H2 yang diembunkan adalah faktor yang perlu diperhitungkan dalam persiapan dan penyimpanan hidrogen cair: antarubahan dari bentuk orto ke para adalah eksotermik dan dapat menghasilan bahang yang cukup untuk menguapkan hidrogen cair tersebut dan menyebabkan berkurangnya komponen cair. Katalis untuk antarubahan orto-para, seperti misalnya senyawa besi, sering digunakan selama pendinginan hidrogen. Sebuah bentuk molekul yang disebut molekul hidrogen terprotonasi, atau H3+, ditemukan pada medium antarbintang (Interstellar medium) (ISM), dimana ia dihasilkan dengan ionisasi molekul hidrogen dari sinar kosmos. Molekul ini juga dapat dipantau di bagian atas atmosfer planet Yupiter. Molekul ini relatif cukup stabil pada lingkungan luar angkasa oleh karena suhu dan rapatan yang rendah. H3+ adalah salah satu dari ion yang paling melimpah di alam semesta ini, dan memainkan peran penting dalam proses kimia medium antarbintang. Bentuk monoatomik Atom H, juga disebut hidrogen nasen atau hidrogen atomik, diklaim eksis secara fana namun cukup lama untuk menimbulkan reaksi kimia. Menurut klaim itu, hidrogen nasen dihasilkan secara in situ, biasanya reaksi antara seng dengan asam, atau dengan elektrolisis pada katoda. Sebagai molekul monoatomik, atom H sangat reaktif dan oleh karena itu adalah reduktor yang lebih kuat dari H2 diatomik, namun pertanyaan kuncinya terletak pada keberadaan atom H itu sendiri. Konsep ini lebih populer di bidang teknik dan di literatur-literatur lama. Hidrogen nasen diklaim mereduksi nitrit menjadi ammonia atau arsenik menjadi arsina bahkan dalam keadaan lunak. Penelitian yang lebih mendetil menunjukkan lintasan alternatif lainnya dan bukanlah atom H. Atom hidrogen dapat dihasilkan pada temperatur yang cukup tinggi (>2000 K) agar molekul H2 dapat berdisosiasi. Selain itu, radiasi elektromagentik di atas 11 eV juga dapat diserap H2 dan menyebabkan disosiasi. Kadang kala, hidrogen yang terserap secara kimiawi pada permukaan logam juga dirujuk sebagai hidrogen nasen, walaupun terminologi ini sudah mulai ditinggalkan. Pandangan lainnya mengatakan bahwa hidrogen yang terserap secara kimiawi itu "kurang reaktif" dari hidrogen nasen disebabkan oleh ikatan yang dihasilkan oleh permukaan katalis logam tersebut. Senyawa-senyawa Senyawa kovalen dan senyawa organik Walaupun H2 tidaklah begitu reaktif dalam keadaan standar, ia masih dapat membentuk senyawa dengan kebanyakan unsur. Jutaan jenis hidrokarbon telah diketahui, namun itu semua tidaklah dihasilkan secara langsung dari hidrogen dan karbon. Hidrogen dapat membentuk senyawa dengan unsur yang lebih elektronegatif seperti halogen (F, Cl, Br, I); dalam senyawa ini hidrogen memiliki muatan parsial positif. Ketika berikatan dengan fluor, oksigen ataupun nitrogen, hidrogen dapat berpartisipasi dalam bentuk ikatan non-kovalen yang kuat, yang disebut dengan ikatan hidrogen yang sangat penting untuk menjaga kestabilan kebanyakan molekul biologi. IUPAC Compendium of Chemical Terminology, Electronic version, Hydrogen Bond Hidrogen juga membentuk senyawa dengan unsur yang kurang elektronegatif seperti logam dan metaloid, yang mana hidrogen memiliki muatan parsial negatif. Senyawa ini dikenal dengan nama hidrida. Hidrogen membentuk senyawa yang sangat banyak dengan karbon. Oleh karena asosiasi senyawa itu dengan kebanyakan zat hidup, senyawa ini disebut sebagai senyawa organik . Studi sifat-sifat senyawa tersebut disebut kimia organik dan studi dalam konteks kehidupan organisme dinamakan biokimia. Pada beberapa definisi, senyawa "organik" hanya memerlukan atom karbon untuk disebut sebagai organik. Namun kebanyakan senyawa organik mengandung atom hidrogen. Dan oleh karena ikatan ikatan hidrogen-karbon inilah yang memberikan karakteristik sifat-sifat hidrokarbon, ikatan hidrogen-karbon diperlukan untuk beberapa definisi dari kata "organik" di kimia. Dalam kimia anorganik, hidrida dapat berperan sebagai ligan penghubung yang menghubungkan dua pusat logam dalam kompleks berkoordinasi. Fungsi ini umum ditemukan pada unsur golongan 13, terutama pada kompleks borana (hidrida boron) dan aluminium serta karborana yang bergerombol. Hidrida Senyawa hidrogen sering disebut sebagai hidrida, sebuah istilah yang tidak mengikat. Oleh kimiawan, istilah "hidrida" biasanya memiliki arti atom H yang mendapat sifat anion, ditandai dengan H−. Keberadaan anion hidrida, dikemukakan oleh Gilbert N. Lewis pada tahun 1916 untuk gologngan I dan II hidrida garam, didemonstrasikan oleh Moers pada tahun 1920 dengan melakukan elektrolisis litium hidrida cair (LiH) yang menghasilkan sejumlah hidrogen pada anoda. Untuk hidrida selain logam golongan I dan II, istilah ini sering kali membuat kesalahpahaman oleh karena elektronegativitas hidrogen yang rendah. Pengecualian adalah hidrida golongan II BeH2 yang polimerik. Walaupun hidrida dapat dibentuk dengan hampir semua golongan unsur, jumlah dan kombinasi dari senyawa bervariasi, sebagai contoh terdapat lebih dari 100 hidrida borana biner yang diketahui, namun cuma satu hidrida aluminium biner yang diketahui. Hidrida indium biner sampai sekarang belum diketahui, walaupun sejumlah komplek yang lebih besar eksis. Proton dan asam Oksidasi H2 secara formal menghasilkan proton H+. Spesies ini merupakan topik utama dari pembahasan asam, walaupun istilah proton digunakan secara longgar untuk merujuk pada hidrogen kationik yang positif dan ditandai dengan H+. Proton H+ tidak dapat ditemukan berdiri sendiri dalam laurtan karena ia memiliki kecenderungan mengikat pada atom atau molekul yang memiliki elektron. Untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman akan "proton terlarut" dalam larutan, larutan asam sering dianggap memiliki ion hidronium (H3O+) yang bergerombol membentuk H9O4+. Ion oksonium juga ditemukan ketika air berada dalam pelarut lain. Walaupun sangat langka di bumi, salah satu ion yang paling melimpah dalam alam semesta ini adalah H3+, dikenal sebagai molekul hidrogen terprotonasi ataupun kation hidrogen triatomik. Isotop thumb|150px|left|Protium, isotop hidrogen yang paling umum dijumpai, memiliki satu proton dan satu elektron. Keunikan isotop ini adalah ia tidak mempunya neutron (lihat pula [[diproton untuk pembahasan mengenai mengapa isotop tanpa neutron yang lain tidak eksis.]] Hidrogen memiliki tiga isotop alami, ditandai dengan 1H, 2H, dan 3H. Isotop lainnya yang tidak stabil (4H to 7H) juga telah disintesiskan di laboratorium namun tidak pernah dijumpai secara alami. * '''1H adalah isotop hidrogen yang paling melimpah, memiliki persentase 99.98% dari jumlah atom hidrogen. Oleh karena inti atom isotop ini hanya memiliki proton tunggal, ia diberikan nama yang deskriptif sebagai protium, namun nama ini jarang sekali digunakan. * 2H, isotop hidrogen lainnya yang stabil, juga dikenal sebagai deuterium dan mengandung satu proton dan satu neutron pada intinya. Deuterium tidak bersifat radioaktif, dan tidak memberikan bahaya keracunan yang signifikan. Air yang atom hidrogennya merupakan isotop deuterium dinamakan air berat. Deuterium dan senyawanya digunakan sebagai penanda non-radioaktif pada percobaan kimia dan untuk pelarut 1H-spektroskopi NMR. Air berat digunakan sebagai moderator neutron dan pendingin pada reaktor nuklir. Deuterium juga berpotensi sebagai bahan bakar fusi nuklir komersial. * 3H dikenal dengan nama tritium dan mengandung satu proton dan dua neutron pada intinya. Ia memiliki sifat radioaktif, dan mereras menjadi Helium-3 melalui pererasan beta dengan umur paruh 12,32 tahun. Sejumlah kecil tritium dapat dijumpai di alam oleh karena interaksi sinar kosmos dengan atmosfer bumi; tritium juga dilepaskan selama uji coba nuklir. Ia juga digunakan dalam reaksi fusi nuklir, sebagai penanda dalam geokimia isotop, dan terspesialisasi pada peralatan self-powered lighting. Tritium juga digunakan dalam penandaan percobaan kimia dan biologi sebagai radiolabel. Hidrogen adalah satu-satunya unsur yang memiliki tiga nama berbeda untuk isotopnya. (Dalam awal perkembangan keradioaktifitasan, beberapa isotop radioaktif berat diberikan nama, namun nama-nama tersebut tidak lagi digunakan). Simbol D dan T kadang-kadang digunakan untuk merujuk pada deuterium dan tritium, namun simbol P telah digunakan untuk merujuk pada fosfor, sehingga tidak digunakan untuk merujuk pada protium. Dalam tatanama IUPAC, International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry mengijinkan penggunaan D, T, 2H, dan 3H walaupun 2H dan 3H lebih dianjurkan.§ IR-3.3.2, Provisional Recommendations, Nomenclature of Inorganic Chemistry, Chemical Nomenclature and Structure Representation Division, IUPAC. Accessed on line October 3, 2007. Keberadaan alami left|thumb|250px|[[NGC 604, sebuah daerah yang terdiri dari hidrogen yang terionisasi di Galaksi Triangulum]] Hidrogen adalah unsur yang paling melimpah di alam semesta ini dengan persentase 75% dari barion berdasarkan massa dan lebih dari 90% berdasarkan jumlah atom. Unsur ini ditemukan dalam kelimpahan yang besar di bintang-bintang dan planet-planet gas raksasa. Awan molekul dari H2 diasosiasikan dengan pembentukan bintang. Hidrogen memainkan peran penting dalam pemberian energi bintang melalui reaksi proton-proton dan fusi nuklir daur CNO. Di seluruh alam semesta ini, hidrogen kebanyakan ditemukan dalam keadaan atomik dan plasma yang sifatnya berbeda dengan molekul hidrogen. Sebagai plasma, elektron hidrogen dan proton terikat bersama, dan menghasilkan konduktivitas elektrik yang sangat tinggi dan daya pancar yang tinggi (menghasilkan cahaya dari matahari dan bintang lain). Partikel yang bermuatan dipengaruhi oleh medan magnet dan medan listrik. Sebagai contoh, dalam angin surya, partikel-partikel ini berinteraksi dengan magnetosfer bumi dan mengakibatkan arus Birkeland dan fenomena Aurora. Hidrogen ditemukan dalam keadaan atom netral di medium antarbintang. Sejumlah besar atom hidrogen netral yang ditemukan di sistem Lyman-alpha teredam diperkirakan mendominasi rapatan barionik alam semesta sampai dengan pergeseran merah z''=4. Dalam keadaan normal di bumi, unsur hidrogen berada dalam keadaan gas diatomik, H2 (silakan lihat tabel data). Namun, gas hidrogen sangatlah langka di atmosfer bumi (1 ppm berdasarkan volume) oleh karena beratnya yang ringan yang menyebabkan gas hidrogen lepas dari gravitasi bumi. Walaupun demikian, hidrogen masih merupakan unsur paling melimpah di permukaan bumi ini. Kebanyakan hidrogen bumi berada dalam keadaan bersenyawa dengan unsur lain seperti hidrokarbon dan air. Gas hidrogen dihasilkan oleh beberapa jenis bakteri dan ganggang dan merupakan komponen alami dari kentut. Penggunaan metana sebagai sumber hidrogen akhir-akhir ini juga menjadi semakin penting. Sejarah Penemuan dan penggunaan Gas hidrogen, H2, pertama kali dihasilkan secara artifisial oleh T. Von Hohenheim (dikenal juga sebagai Paracelsus, 1493–1541) melalui pencampuran logam dengan asam kuat. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa gas mudah terbakar yang dihasilkan oleh reaksi kimia ini adalah unsur kimia yang baru. Pada tahun, Robert Boyle menemukan kembali dan mendeskripsikan reaksi antara besi dan asam yang menghasilkan gas hidrogen. Pada tahun 1766, Henry Cavendish adalah orang yang pertama mengenali gas hidrogen sebagai zat diskret dengan mengidentifikasikan gas tersebut dari reaksi logam-asam sebagai "udara yang mudah terbakar". Pada tahun 1781 dia lebih lanjut menemukan bahwa gas ini menghasilkan air ketika dibakar. Pada tahun 1783, Antoine Lavoisier memberikan unsur ini dengan nama hidrogen (dari Bahasa Yunani ''hydro yang artinya air dan genes yang artinya membentuk) ketika dia dan Laplace mengulang kembali penemuan Cavendish yang mengatakan pembakaran hidrogen menghasilkan air. Hidrogen pertama kali dicairkan oleh James Dewar pada tahun 1898 dengan menggunakan penemuannya, guci hampa. Dia kemudian menghasilkan hidrogen padat setahun kemudian. Deuterium ditemukan pada tahun 1931 Desember oleh Harold Urey, dan tritium dibuat pada tahun 1934 oleh Ernest Rutherford, Mark Oliphant, and Paul Harteck. Air berat, yang mengandung deuterium menggantikan hidrogen biasa, ditemukan oleh Urey dkk. pada tahun 1932. Salah satu dari penggunaan pertama H2 adalah untuk sinar sorot. Balon pertama yang diisikan dengan hidrogen diciptakan oleh Jacques Charles pada tahun 1783. Hidrogen memberikan tenaga dorong untuk perjalanan udara yang aman dan pada tahun 1852 Henri Giffard menciptakan kapal udara yang diangkat oleh hidrogen. Bangsawan Jerman Ferdinand von Zeppelin mempromosikan idenya tentang kapal udara yang diangkat dengan hidrogen dan kemudian dinamakan Zeppelin dengan penerbangan perdana pada tahun 1900. Penerbangan yang terjadwal dimulai pada tahun 1910 dan sampai pecahnya Perang dunia II, Zeppelin telah membawa 35.000 penumpang tanpa insiden yang serius. Penerbangan tanpa henti melewati samudra atlantik pertama kali dilakukan kapal udara Britania R34 pada tahun 1919. Pelayanan penerbangan udara dipulihkan pada tahun 1920 dan penemuan cadangan helium di Amerika Serikat memberikan peluang ditingkatkannya keamanan penerbangan, namun pemerintah Amerika Serikat menolak menjual gas tersebut untuk digunakan dalam penerbangan. Oleh karenanya, gas H2 digunakan di pesawat Hindenburg, yang pada akhirnya meledak di langit New Jersey pada tanggal 6 Mei 1937. Insiden ini ditayangkan secara langsung di radio dan direkam. Banyak yang menduga terbakarnya hidrogen yang bocor sebagai akibat insiden tersebut, namun investigasi lebih lanjut membuktikan sebab insiden tersebut karena terbakarnya salut fabrik oleh keelektrikan statis. Walaupun demikian, sejak itu keragu-raguan atas keamanan penggunaan hidrogen muncul. Peranan dalam teori kuantum thumb|400px|Spektrum emisi hidrogen Oleh karena struktur atomnya yang relatif sederhana, atom hidrogen bersama dengan spektrum emisinya menjadi pusat perkembangan teori sturktur atom. Lebih jauh lagi, kesederhanaan molekul hidrogen dan kationnya H2+ membantu pemahaman yang lebih jauh mengenai ikatan kimia. Salah satu dari efek kuantum yang secara eksplisit disadari (namun masih belum sepenuhnya dimengerti saat itu) adalah pengamatan Maxwell yang melibatkan hidrogen setengah abad sebelum teori mekanika kuantum bener-benar berkembang. Maxwell mengamati bahwa kapasitas bahang spesifik dari H2 tidak sesuai dengan tren gas diatomik lainnya di bawah suhu kamar dan mulai menyerupai tren gas monoatomik di temperatur kriogenik. Menurut teori kuantum, sifat-sifat ini disebabkan oleh jarak antara aras tenaga rotasi hidrogen yang lebar oleh karena massanya yang ringan. Aras yang lebar ini menghambat partisi energi bahang secara merata menjadi gerak berputar hidrogen pada temperatur yang rendah. Gas diatomik yang terdiri dari atom-atom yang lebih berat tidak mempunyai aras tenaga yang cukup lebar untuk menyebabkan efek yang sama. Aplikasi Sejumlah besar H2 diperlukan dalam industri petrokimia dan kimia. Penggunaan terbesar H2 adalah untuk memproses bahan bakar fosil dan dalam pembuatan ammonia. Konsumen utama dari H2 di kilang petrokimia meliputi hidrodealkilasi, hidrodesulfurisasi, dan penghidropecahan (hydrocracking). H2 memiliki beberapa kegunaan yang penting. H2 digunakan sebagai bahan hidrogenasi, terutama dalam peningkatan kejenuhan dalam lemak takjenuh dan minyak nabati (ditemukan di margarin), dan dalam produksi metanol. Ia juga merupakan sumber hidrogen pada pembuatan asam klorida. H2 juga digunakan sebagai reduktor pada bijih logam. Selain digunakan sebagai pereaksi, H2 memiliki penerapan yang luas dalam bidang fisika dan teknik. Ia digunakan sebagai gas penameng di metode pengelasan seperti pengelasan hidrogen atomik. H2 digunakan sebagai pendingin rotor di generator pembangkit listrik karena ia mempunyai konduktivitas termal yang paling tinggi di antara semua jenis gas. H2 cair digunakan di riset kriogenik yang meliputi kajian superkonduktivitas. Oleh karena H2 lebih ringan dari udara, hidrogen pernah digunakan secara luas sebagai gas pengangkat pada kapal udara balon. Baru-baru ini hidrogen digunakan sebagai bahan campuran dengan nitrogen (kadangkala disebut forming gas) sebagai gas perunut untuk pendeteksian kebocoran gas yang kecil. Aplikasi ini dapat ditemukan di bidang otomotif, kimia, pembangkit listrik, kedirgantaraan, dan industri telekomunikasi. Hidrogen adalah zat aditif (E949) yang diperbolehkan penggunaanya dalam ujicoba kebocoran bungkusan makanan dan sebagai antioksidan. Isotop hidrogen yang lebih langka juga memiliki aplikasi tersendiri. Deuterium (hidrogen-2) digunakan dalam reaktor CANDU sebagai moderator untuk memperlambat neutron. Senyawa deuterium juga memiliki aplikasi dalam bidang kimia dan biologi dalam kajian reaksi efek isotop. Tritium (hidrogen-3) yang diproduksi oleh reaktor nuklir digunakan dalam produksi bom hidrogen, sebagai penanda isotopik dalam biosains, dan sebagai sumber radiasi di cat berpendar. Suhu pada titik tripel hidrogen digunakan sebagai titik acuan dalam skala temperatur ITS-90 (International Temperatur Scale of 1990) pada 13,8033 kelvin. Pembawa energi Hidrogen bukanlah sumber energi, kecuali dalam konteks hipotesis pembangkit listrik fusi nuklir komersial yang menggunakan deuterium ataupun tritium, sebuah teknologi yang perkembangannya masih sedikit. Energi matahari berasal dari fusi nuklir hidrogen, namun proses ini sulit dikontrol di bumi. Hidrogen dari cahaya matahari, organisme biologi, ataupun dari sumber listrik menghabiskan lebih banyak energi dalam pembuatannya daripada pembakarannya. Hidrogen dapat dihasilkan dari sumber fosil (seperti metana) yang memerlukan lebih sedikit energi daripada energi hasil pembakarannya, namun sumber ini tidak dapat diperbaharui, dan lagipula metana dapat langsung digunakan sebagai sumber energi. Rapatan energi per volume pada hidrogen cair maupun hidrogen gas pada tekanan yang praktis secara signifikan lebih kecil daripada rapatan energi dari bahan bakar lainnya, walaupun rapatan energi per massa adalah lebih tinggi. Sekalipun demikian, hidrogen telah dibahas secara meluas dalam konteks energi sebagai pembawa energi. Sebagai contoh, sekuestrasi CO2 yang diikuti dengan penangkapan dan penyimpanan karbon dapat dilakukan pada produksi H2 dari bahan bakar fosil. Hidrogen yang digunakan pada transportasi relatif lebih bersih dengan sedikit emisi NOx, tapi tanpa emisi karbon. Namun, biaya infrastruktur yang diperlukan dalam membangun ekonomi hidrogen secara penuh sangatlah besar.See Reaksi biologi H2 adalah salah satu hasil produk dari beberapa jenis fermentasi anaerobik dan dihasilkan pula pada beberapa mikroorganisme, biasanya melalui reaksi yang dikatalisasikan dengan enzim hidrogenase yang mengandung besi atau nikel. Enzim-enzim ini mengkatalisasikan reaksi redoks reversibel antara H2 dengan komponen dua proton dan dua elektronnya. Gas hidrogen dihasilkan pada transfer reduktor ekuivalen yang dihasilkan selama fermentasi piruvat menjadi air. Pemisahan air, yang mana air terurai menjadi komponen proton, elektron, dan oksigen, terjadi pada reaksi cahaya pada proses fotosintesis. Beberapa organisme meliputi ganggang Chlamydomonas reinhardtii dan cyanobacteria memiliki tahap kedua, yaitu reaksi gelap, yang mana proton dan elektron direduksi menjadi gas H2 oleh hidrogenase tertentu di kloroplasnya. Beberapa usaha telah diambil untuk secara genetik memodifikasi hidrogenase cyanobacteria untuk secara efisien mensintesis gas H2 dibawah keberadaan oksigen. Usaha keras juga telah diambil dalam percobaan memodifikasi gen ganggang dan mengubahnya menjadi bioreaktor. Wewanti keselamatan Hidrogen mendatangkan beberapa bahaya kesehatan pada manusia, mulai dari potensi ledakan dan kebakaran ketika tercampur dengan udara, sampai dengan sifatnya yang menyebabkan asfiksia pada keadaan murni tanpa oksigen. Selain itu, hidrogen cair adalah kriogen dan sangat berbahaya oleh karena suhunya yang sangat rendah. Hidrogen larut dalam beberapa logam dan selain berpotensi kebocoran, juga dapat menyebabkan perapuhan hidrogen. Gas hidrogen yang mengalami kebocoran dapat menyala dengan spontan. Selain itu api hidrogen sangat panas, namun hampir tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang, sehingga dapat menyebabkan kasus kebakaran yang tak terduga. Data wewanti keselamatan hidrogen dapat dikacaukan oleh beberapa sebab. Sifat-sifat fisika dan kimia hidrogen sangat bergantung pada nisbah parahidrogen/ortohidrogen yang memerlukan beberapa hari untuk mencapai kesetimbangan (biasanya data yang diberikan merupakan data pada saat hidrogen mencapai kesetimbangan). Parameter ledakan hidrogen, seperti tekanan dan temperatur kritis ledakan sangat bergantung pada geometri wadah penampung hidrogen. Lihat pula * Antihidrogen * Daur hidrogen * Bahan bakar hidrogen * Kendaraan hidrogen * Oksihidrogen * Fotohidrogen Rujukan Bacaan lebih lanjut * * * * * Author interview at Global Public Media. * Pranala luar * WebElements.com - Hidrogen * EnvironmentalChemistry.com - Hidrogen * It's Elemental - Hidrogen * Table of Nuclides - Hidrogen * The Truth About Hydrogen; Popular Mechanics * Basic Hydrogen Calculations of Quantum Mechanics * National Hydrogen Association * Hydrogen phase diagram * RIKEN Beam Science Laboratory, Japan — Heavy hydrogen research * Wavefunction of hydrogen * Zinc Powder Will Drive your Hydrogen Car Kategori:Unsur kimia Kategori:Hidrogen Kategori:Nonlogam af:Waterstof als:Wasserstoff an:Idrochén ar:هيدروجين arz:هايدروجين ast:Hidróxenu az:Hidrogen bar:Wassastoff bat-smg:Ondėnilis be:Вадарод be-x-old:Вадарод bg:Водород bn:হাইড্রোজেন br:Hidrogen bs:Vodonik ca:Hidrogen ceb:Idroheno co:Idrogenu cs:Vodík cv:Водород cy:Hydrogen da:Brint de:Wasserstoff el:Υδρογόνο en:Hydrogen eo:Hidrogeno es:Hidrógeno et:Vesinik eu:Hidrogeno fa:هیدروژن fi:Vety fo:Hydrogen fr:Hydrogène fur:Idrogjen ga:Hidrigin gd:Haidreagain gl:Hidróxeno gu:હાઈડ્રોજન gv:Hiddragien hak:Khîn haw:Haikokene he:מימן hi:हाइड्रोजन hr:Vodik hsb:Wodźik ht:Idwojèn hu:Hidrogén hy:Ջրածին ia:Hydrogeno io:Hidrogeno is:Vetni it:Idrogeno ja:水素 jbo:cidro jv:Hidrogen ka:წყალბადი km:អ៊ីដ្រូសែន kn:ಜಲಜನಕ ko:수소 ksh:Wasserstoff ku:Hîdrojen la:Hydrogenium lb:Waasserstoff li:Waterstof lmo:Idrògen ln:Idrojɛ́ní lt:Vandenilis lv:Ūdeņradis mi:Hauwai mk:Водород ml:ഹൈഡ്രജന്‍ mn:Устөрөгч mr:हायड्रोजन ms:Hidrogen mt:Idroġenu myv:Ведь чачтый nah:Āyōcoxqui nds:Waterstoff nds-nl:Waeterstof ne:हाइड्रोजन nl:Waterstof (element) nn:Hydrogen no:Hydrogen nov:Hidrogene oc:Idrogèn os:Донгуыр pa:ਹਾਈਡ੍ਰੋਜਨ pap:Hidrogeno pih:Hiidrojen pl:Wodór pt:Hidrogénio qu:Yakuchaq ro:Hidrogen ru:Водород sa:हाइड्रोजन sc:Idrogeno scn:Idrògginu sh:Vodik simple:Hydrogen sk:Vodík sl:Projekt:Vodik sq:Hidrogjeni sr:Водоник stq:Woaterstof su:Hidrogén sv:Väte sw:Hidrojeni ta:ஐதரசன் te:హైడ్రోజన్ tg:Ҳидроген th:ไฮโดรเจน tl:Idroheno tr:Hidrojen uk:Водень ur:آبگر uz:Vodorod vi:Hiđrô vls:Woaterstof wa:Idrodjinne wuu:氢 yi:הידראגען zh:氢 zh-classical:氫 zh-min-nan:H (goân-sò͘) zh-yue:氫